Teasing You
by akanecchis
Summary: Ketika keheningan berganti oleh suara gelas pecah, tujuan ke kelas berganti menjadi ke UKS, dan niat tidur berganti menjadi niat menjahili. Sequel from Simpanan.


**Teasing You by Akaneiro**

 **Disclaimer : AnKyou / AssClass pastinya bukan punya saya~**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T semi M /ketawa mesum/**

 **Pairing(s) : KaruMae :"""""))**

 **Warning :**

 **Tsundere!Mae, sequel dari Simpanan. OOC berat, apalagi Maehara-nya, tolong dimaafkan. *sungkem***

 **Bahasa hancur (mungkin), alur cerita hancur (sudah pasti).**

 **Mengandung OOC(2), typo(s), dan bumbu dapur lain.**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung unsur boys love atau yaoi atau homo atau maho atau humu, yang merasa tidak sanggup membaca silakan tekan tombol 'back' atau tanda x dipojok kanan atas.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki dengan sepatu cokelat tua berjalan santai, menapak tanah yang berwarna lebih cerah daripada sepatunya. Manik emas menatap lurus kearah samping, dimana sekelompok anak-anak sedang melakukan squat jump dengan wajah kelelahan. Seharusnya ia berada diantara mereka, namun seragam olahraga birunya ketinggalan dan menjadi alasan baginya untuk membolos. Namun entah kenapa setelah susah payah menyusuri hutan, ia kembali lagi ke sekolah.

Sepertinya guru olahraga gendut itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena posisinya berdiri membelakangi pemuda berjaket hitam tersebut. Sempat juga melihat ketiga guru lainnya sedang duduk—ralat, dua guru, karena satu guru perempuan tidak duduk melainkan berdiri—di tangga diluar bangunan, ia pun menggeser pintu dengan santai.

Dan tepat dugaannya, didalam tidak ada orang. Meregangkan ototnya pelan, ia berjalan menuju kelas mereka dengan tujuan tidur diatas kursi dengan buku menutupi wajahnya.

Ia berjalan melewati vending machine. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan, kakinya berhenti sejenak untuk memasukkan sekeping koin. Kakinya bergerak untuk menendang mesin yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, membuat sebuah kotak kecil dengan gambar buah stroberi beradu dengan kotak besi berkarat. Kelas End memang tidak pernah mendapat fasilitas yang baik, sehingga ia perlu mengerahkan kekuatan kakinya untuk menjatuhkan jusnya yang selalu tersangkut didalam mesin bobrok ini. Menunduk dan mengambil, memasukkan benda plastik berwarna putih panjang kedalam lubang. Menyesap isinya dan kembali berjalan.

Ia melewati ruang guru yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Dompet kecil berwarna gelap—seperti biasa—berada diatas meja wali kelasnya tanpa pengawasan. Biasanya ia akan menapakkan kaki masuk untuk menyambar benda yang berfungsi untuk menyimpan uang itu. Meskipun isinya tidak memuaskan tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membayar jus kotaknya selama beberapa hari. Yah, itu biasanya. Entah kenapa kali ini kakinya tidak mau berbelok arah.

Ruang UKS. Pintunya sedikit terbuka. Sama seperti ruang guru, ia berjalan terus melewati ruangan itu. Sampai sebuah suara nyaring menahan kedua kakinya untuk tetap berjalan.

 _PRANG!_

Suara kaca yang pecah, diikuti suara kecil yang familiar di telinganya. Ia berbalik arah, lalu menggeser pintu kayu tua yang merupakan pintu UKS.

Sebuah kasur bobrok dengan pecahan gelas dan air yang tumpah adalah hal yang pertama menyapa penglihatannya. Dan salah satu temannya yang berambut pirang—Maehara Hiroto—tengah terbaring setengah duduk, dengan tangan yang terjulur kedepan. Nampaknya ia pelaku yang memecahkan gelas tersebut.

"Ah, Karma."

"Yo," balas sang pemuda merah bernama Karma, berjalan mendekat setelah menutup pintu. "Kau tidak ikut olahraga?"

Setelah pantat Karma menyentuh permukaan pinggir kasur, Maehara membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengangguk pelan. "Tadi perutku dihantam Takaoka-sensei. Sakit sekali, Karasuma-sensei menyuruhku untuk istirahat disini."

Ia baru sadar ia tidak melihat kepala kuningnya diantara teman-teman yang sedang squat jump tadi. "Kau ingin minum?"

Melihat jus kotak yang disodorkan Karma membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering. Hati nuraninya berkata tidak—mengingat kalau jus itu bekas mulut Karma—namun mengingat air yang tumpah adalah satu-satunya air di ruangan ini, dan kerongkongannya meminta dipuaskan, akhirnya menerimanya.

"Terima kasih," menyesap rasa manis dari kotak itu pelan. "Tadinya aku mau minum, tapi tidak sengaja tanganku malah menyenggolnya. Rasanya malas mau ke kelas untuk sekedar mengambil minuman dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati, dan jangan pemalas," balas Karma. "Tapi baguslah, kau dapat ciuman tidak langsung."

Maehara cepat-cepat menyerahkan kotak itu kembali pada pemiliknya dengan wajah merah, dengan ekspresi kesal. Karma tertawa, dan menaruh kotak itu diatas meja kecil disamping kasur.

Semenjak Karma mengecup ujung bibirnya di kelas beberapa hari yang lalu, Maehara menjadi gugup dan malu-malu ketika bertemu sang pemuda Akabane.

"Tumben sendirian. Isogai tidak menemanimu?"

"Tadinya sih ia mau menjagaku disini, tapi aku menyuruhnya pergi keluar dan melanjutkan latihan. Aku tidak mau dia diapa-apakan Takaoka-sensei."

Karma menatap manik cokelat Maehara yang sewarna dengan kacang almond. "...kau masih menyukainya?"

Bola mata cokelat yang ditatap membulat sejenak, sebelum empunya mengalihkan pandangan menghindari kontak mata dengan manik emas tua.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Meskipun bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan dan anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban. Karma saja sudah bisa merelakan Nagisa dari hatinya, namun pemuda didepannya ini tampaknya belum bisa melepas orang yang dicintainya.

Bukan Akabane Karma namanya kalau belum melakukan keisengan. Segera ia menggeser pantatnya dan mengubah posisinya, memeluk tubuh Maehara yang lebih kecil daripada tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Oh, ayolah. Relakan dia, dan mulailah menjalin hubungan denganku," berbisik tepat didepan lubang telinga, membuat Maehara bergidik geli. "Kalau kau mau, aku takkan mengecewakanmu seperti dia, lho."

Nada suara Karma yang rendah entah kenapa terdengar sangat menggoda. Ditambah nafas hangat Karma yang menyapu pipi dan lehernya, membuat wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!"

"Hee, ayolah... Cukup bilang 'mau' saja, Maehara-chan~"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan 'chan'!"

Menyikut lengan Karma yang melingkari pinggangnya, ia melepaskan diri dan turun dari kasur—hendak pergi.

Baru melangkahkan kaki satu langkah, pinggangnya ditarik dari belakang. Membuat tubuhnya jatuh ke pelukan pemuda bersurai merah dibelakangnya. Kedua lengan kekar Karma kembali melingkari perutnya, memeluknya. Tidak terlalu erat—mengingat terdapat memar di perutnya—namun Maehara tidak bisa melepaskan diri seperti sebelumnya.

Warna merah kembali menjalari wajahnya. "A-aku tidak mau menjalani hubungan denganmu, oke?! Jadi lepaskan aku, dan berhenti menggodaku, aku—!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Karma memotong perkataannya dan memasang tampang tak berdosa, dengan bibirnya yang mengukir senyum miring. "Kalau aku tidak menarikmu, kakimu pasti tertusuk itu, lho."

Jari telunjuk Karma menunjuk pecahan gelas di lantai.

Ah, Maehara baru ingat tadi ia memecahkan gelas. Wajahnya bertambah merah, menyaingi terangnya rambut Karma. Ia benar-benar malu, sudah terlalu _ge-er_.

Karma tertawa lepas melihat wajah Maehara yang kelewat manis. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar senang dipeluk olehku, ya?"

"T-tidak! Aku tidak—uwaa!"

Perkataannya terpaksa tidak diselesaikan dan berganti menjadi teriakan—Karma tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring diatas kasur dan menindihnya. Punggungnya sakit akibat kasur bobrok yang beberapa kawatnya sudah mencuat keluar.

"Berhenti bersikap _tsundere_ , Hiroto."

Apa? _Tsundere_? Maaf saja, tapi Maehara sadar ia bukanlah satu jenis dengan perempuan yang wajahnya memerah karena digoda oleh laki-laki yang ia sukai dan mengelak—yah, meskipun memang benar sih. Tapi tetap saja Maehara menolak mati-matian disebut demikian.

Ia ingin menampik perkataannya, namun tatapan tajam Karma bukanlah pertanda bagus. Ia juga memanggil nama depannya, ditambah jarak wajah mereka, membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"Kau sebenarnya juga mencintaiku, kan?" Entah kenapa, Maehara merasa wajah Karma bertambah dekat. Atau memang iya? "Berhenti bersikap _tsundere_ , dan jujurlah."

Tarikan nafas dan hembusan panjang untuk menenangkan hati. "Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku belum bisa melupakan Isogai. Jadi, tolong—nhh."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, kau tahu." Lidah Karma menyapu perempatan leher jenjang Maehara lembut, membuat yang dibawah menggeliat geli.

"K-karma... Jangan leher—a-aakh."

Karma menyeringai ketika erangan yang cukup kuat meluncur dari bibir Maehara saat ia menggigit dan melumat kulit lehernya.

Ketika bagian yang satu sudah memerah, wajahnya akan beralih ke bagian lain untuk meninggalkan kissmark lagi. Terlalu nafsu, sampai Karma menyingkap bagian kaos yang menutup bahu Maehara, dan mulai menjamahnya dengan bibirnya juga.

Puas dengan leher dan bahu—yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark merah kebiruan—bibirnya beralih ke bibir Maehara yang sejak tadi dipaksa dikatupkan oleh empunya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Menjilat, menggigit, dan melumat kedua bibirnya hingga memerah. Lidahnya masuk dan bermain dengan lidah pemuda pirang dibawahnya hingga saliva menetes melewati ujung bibirnya.

Entah kenapa, meskipun sebenarnya Maehara tidak mau, tubuhnya malah bertindak sebaliknya. Kedua tangannya dilingkarkan pada leher pemuda diatasnya, kepalanya sedikit dinaikkan untuk membalas dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Oke, sekarang Maehara benar-benar butuh oksigen. Tangan yang melingkari leher berpindah tempat pada pundak Karma, berusaha memukul dan mendorongnya kuat, meskipun sia-sia.

Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Semua tenaga dikerahkan untuk mendorong dada bidang Karma dan melepas ciuman panas itu.

"SUDAAAH!" dengan teriakan nyaring, Maehara buru-buru turun setelah tubuh Karma sedikit mundur. Menghindari pecahan gelas, lalu berlari tertatih-tatih menuju pintu.

"Dasar mesum! Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Pintu geser itu dibanting keras dari luar oleh Maehara yang mencak-mencak.

Karma tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Namun suara tawanya berhenti ketika menyadari pintu digeser sedikit, menampakkan setengah wajah Maehara yang mengintip malu-malu.

"Kau memang mesum, tapi..." pandangan manik cokelat cerah itu dialihkan ke samping. "...aku mencintaimu, Karma... _kun_."

Setelah itu, Maehara menutup pintu, meninggalkan Karma beserta raut wajah terkejut dan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Oh, Mae," sapa Isogai begitu melihat sang sahabat berjalan mendekatinya sambil memegangi perutnya seperti ibu hamil. "Sudah baikan?"

Maehara mengangguk, dan ikut duduk disampingnya. Matanya menyusuri lapangan, dan mendapati semua teman sekelasnya sedang duduk dan sebagian meneguk air minum. "Kalian tidak latihan?"

"Istirahat sebentar, sebentar lagi kami akan mulai," tersenyum dan menoleh, ingin menatap wajah Maehara namun malah _auto focus_ kearah lehernya yang dipenuhi bercak merah kebiru-biruan. Bibirnya juga tampak kelewat merah dan bengkak.

"Ada apa dengan lehermu?"

Maehara mendecih, mengutuk dalam hati siapapun yang membuat seragam olahraga mereka tidak menutupi leher. Kedua semburat merah tipis kembali menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"...digigit serangga."

Oh ayolah, Isogai tidak bodoh. Ia tahu, seburuk-buruknya sekolah mereka, tidak ada serangga didalamnya.

"Bibirmu juga?"

"Ya."

Oke, sekarang ini mencurigakan. "Benarkah? Memangnya ada serangga yang mau menyerang bagian bibir?"

Maehara mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya.

"Iya, ada. Serangga jelek berwarna merah."

Di dalam UKS, Akabane Karma mendadak bersin.

.

.

.

Fin(?)

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Wah, ternyata banyak juga yang kepincut(?) sama KaruMae ya! Padahal saya mikir kapal ini udah karam di dasar samudra terdalam, tapi ternyata this ship can sails safely! /yha**_

 _ **Gatau deh kenapa Mae disini tsun-tsun banget. Jadi OOC banget dah. Yah imut aja bayanginnya gitu. /apaan**_

 _ **Duh, bukannya belajar malah ngetik fic yang ga bermutu kayak begini. Padahal besok ujian, tapi tangan ini gatel, syiaaaal :""))**_

 _ **Judulnya emang engga nyambung sama isinya, wes dah ga punya ide lain, udah buntu banget ini.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks a lot for you yang udah menyempatkan diri baca karya sampah ini. *bows***_

 _ **Akane's out~!**_


End file.
